wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
The StormWings
~STORMWINGS~ Description: ' StormWings are a cross-breed of RainWings and SkyWings - they have enormous wings to help them power through harsh weather (hailstorms, minor hurricanes). Their scales usually match the weather around them and can portray how they feel about things using storm colors (light grey, dark grey, black), however they can usually be seen in blue. Their underbellies are usually a paler shade of their scales (i.e. dark grey StormWings will have an underbelly of a considerably lighter shade of grey). However, unlike RainWings or SkyWings, they have the webbed sail of a SeaWing. StormWings are usually seen with jagged stripes (like a lightning) that can glow, like the glow-in-the-dark stripes that SeaWings have. StormWings eyes are usually dark colors (dark blue, dark green) but in some cases, can be bright, like lightning (lightning purple). StormWings also have long fangs and serrated claws. StormWings also have sharp gemstones that run down their back almost like a sail, with the same gemstones on their tail. It is said that this is used for their electric charge and stores electricity inside. However, these gemstone spines are usually the color of the StormWing's eyes. StormWings are also said to have a RainWing ruff, though this is yet to be confirmed. '''Abilities: ' A StormWing can be born with many abilities - one of these abilities is Aerokinesis (the power to manipulate, alter, or control air or wind currents). However, young dragonets are not allowed to use this power until they turn 13 years old (if they do, it is considered an underage magic breach and if after severa times this happens, the ability to use Aerokinesis is taken away by the Alis Regia). When they reach 13 years or higher, they are sent to the ''Instituti of Alis Tempestas. ''Another StormWing academy that StormWing dragonets are sent to when they reach age 13 is the ''Instituti of Imperium Tempestas ''(the Institute of Weather Control). Another ability that StormWings are born with is the power to send lightning through water. This, however, takes time and practice, and can be very dangerous indeed. A full grown StormWing can send lightning through only minor rivers. Young dragonets (at age 13) can send lightning through only an extremely small pond. The only downside of this ability is that their needs to be a certain charge in the water in order for the StormWings to send electricity through. The only reason why a StormWing would do this in the first place is usually during a war, in which their ally would be the SkyWings and they needed a sure-fire way to get rid of the SeaWings in the water. StormWings also have electroreceptors, something that allows them to sense electrical fields left behind by animate objects (prey, dragons) and electrical movement up to 2,500 ft. A full grown StormWing can sense electrical fields and movement for up to 3,000 ft. A young StormWing (age 13) can sense electrical fields and movement for up to 1,000 ft. '''Faults/Weaknesses: StormWings are prone to torn wing membranes. StormWings are extremely flammable - one of the most flammable tribes of Pyrrhia. Frostbreath can kill a StormWing in under a minute. StormWings have been portrayed to have a terrible sense of direction. Culture/History: It has always been a tradition to send dragonets of age 13 to the Instituti of Alis Tempestas ''or the ''Instituti of Imperium Tempestas'. ''That is because when dragonets reach the age of 13, they are given the right to use their powers, but many of them do not know how to control them and can cause destruction if not watched closely. Therefore, sending young StormWing dragonets to the two main schools teaches them how to control their powers and enters them into a contest where the Alis Regia (the StormWing court) decides if the StormWing dragonets are fit to enter the Weather Patrol (See: Positions ). StormWing history goes back about 2,000 years, when the only two tribes closest to the current StormWing were SkyWings and RainWings. It is said that when one of the RainWings had eggs with a SkyWing, the result was a mixed dragonet who had died about 20 years later. However, that dragonet had powers of Sky and powers of Rain. Many dragons think that the egg had been struck by lightning while put in a tree. Only half of that rumor was true - yes, the egg had been struck by lightning, thus giving the dragonet inside the egg the powers of what current StormWings have. Over time, hybrids of Rain and SkyWing parentage began to develop the powers and looks of the current StormWings. The StormWings were not all welcomed by most dragon tribes - SeaWings, SandWings, IceWings, and NightWings refused to be associated with them in any way, shape, or form. Because of this, StormWings were edged out of the only strip of territory that they once owned - the very peak of SkyWing territory - and were sent flying across Pyrrhia in search of a home. Conflicts with other members, such as the IceWing queen led to bloody and devastating wars, leaving the StormWings with only 134 members left in the tribe. '''Location: StormWings live on an island called Serpensia. Serpensia is located by SkyWing territory, and is only a short flight away (usually up to about 45-55 min. away, though in heavy rain about 50-60 min.). Serpensia is portrayed to have a single volcano (though this volcano went extinct about 500 years ago) called Wolfeus Maximus, where one of the schools (the Instituti of Imperium Tempestas) is established. This is usually hidden from other tribes and is surrounded by a special barrier put on by the current queen (See: Royalty ). Serpensia is also known to be a very serene island, with crystal clear water and autumn-colored trees. The island itself is quite beautiful, arguably one of Pyrrhia's most desirable places to live. The palace in Serpensia is made of white marble, gold, and silver. Serpensia also has at least three treasuries - the Imperial Treasury, the Grand Treasury, and the Mediocre Treasury. The Imperial Treasury is for royalty only. Royalty, such as the Queen, the King, princesses, and princes store some of their belongings in here (not their most valuable - if the treasury were to be breached, their most prized possessions would be gone). The Grand Treasury is for middle-class StormWings, such as members of the Alis Regia, such as some selected guards, the judge, and jurors. In this treasury, like the Imperial Treasury, middle-class StormWings may only store some of their belongings. In the Mediocre Treasury, the lowest-class StormWings put in their belongings (usually peasants, farmers, citizens, and in some cases, slightly wealthy StormWings) that they don't feel terribly attached to - if for some reason it was taken from the treasury. Royalty: StormWings have one Queen, one King, and several princesses and princes. The Queen is Queen Groundshock. Queen Groundshock was said to refuse to ally any of the three SandWing princesses during the War of SandWing Succession for the sake of protecting her tribe. The King is named King Thunderbolt. He usually manages the Alis Regia and is said to give dragons a fair trial before they are sent to the Ignis Carcere (the Lightning Prison). Positions: StormWings have a court, much like the SeaWing council, which is where it is based off of. The StormWing Queen (See: Royalty ) created this court (called the Alis Regia - Storm Council) so criminals could be given a fair trial before being proven guilty and sent to the Ignis Carcere. The Alis Regia consists of the King, the Royal Guard, the Judge, the Jurors, and the Scribe. Significant Members: The significant members of the StormWings are listed below: Queens & Kings: * Queen Groundshock (current) * Queen Gale (former) * Queen Bluemoon (former) * King Thunderbolt (current) * King Lightning (former) * King Flash (former) Princes * Prince Tempestatis * Prince Hurricane Princesses * Princess Shockwave * Princess Blitzkrieg Guards * Ocean Mist * Downpour * Redstorm * Bloodmoon * Adtonitus ~NOTEZ~ This tribe belongs to Temmie115 only! Please do not edit and/or steal. Please ask me before creating any StormWing OCs if you feel the burning desire to anyways. ' '''Thanks! ' '''- Temmie115